Abbie Griffin
Krissy Abbie Griffin is a fresh college graduate. She is smart but looks silly. When in an antique shop, Abbie Griffin happened to get acquainted with TT, a lively metal knife with wings on his back. TT can fly and has mind reading capability. One day, TT discovered that Abbie Griffin could control others' thoughts and actions. Information Full Name Abbie Griffin Nickname None Gender Female Age 24 Height 160 cm Weight 43 kg Description Physical Appearance Abbie Griffin is a Chinese girl and she has white skin with dark black big eyes. She is slim and not tall, but looks like a silly girl. What's more, she has curly black short hair. Carefully noticed, on her forehead is a scar, like a diamond. Abbie Griffin can control others' thoughts and actions when the scar generates heat. Clothing Abbie Griffin wears a grayish hand-knit pullover and a sienna woolen plaid skirt. The sleeves of the pullover are middle-length and on the right sleeve is a violet embroidery. The skirt ceases just below the knee. She also wears thin high-heeled shoes, colored in lavender. All her dress is very simple but elegant. Personality Abbie Griffin is quite an intelligent and creative girl, full with curiosity. Most of the time, Abbie Griffin falls into her own fantasy. She longs to know what others think about. Surprisingly, on her forehead appeared a scar on a peaceful night. The scar is like a diamond. Abbie Griffin was capable of mind reading then. She can control others' thoughts and actions when her scar generates heat. TT discovered the scar first. TT wants to make an outstanding achievement with Abbie Griffin by using their supernatural abilities. Possessions The metal knife - TT Abbie Griffin bought the metal knife in an antique shop. She usually carries the knife and considers it as her close friend. However, she didn't know the metal knife has its own thoughts as well as the mind reading capability until she discovered there was a pair of wings on the back of the metal knife. The metal knife is called TT. Background Hometown * Tale Relations Friends TT Family Suzie Wong Suzie Wong is Abbie Griffin's sister. She was born in gutter of HongKong. Unfortunately, she has no chance to accept education. She has a desire to find a true love.She is very smart and enthusiastic. She can talk with foreigners naturally.Because she is very beautiful,she can always be the most popular girl in the bar. Pets None History Abbie Griffin is always considered silly because she likes sitting herself and day dreaming. However, she is quite an intelligent and creative girl. Most of the time, she is curious about everything. She longs to know what others think about. Abbie Griffin is a lonely girl because of her personality. Abbie Griffin likes to go to her own bar, T bar, to relax herself. She also likes to enjoy herself in the antique shop which is close to T bar. It was in the antique shop that Abbie Griffin found the metal knife. She usually carries the knife and considers it as her close friend. The metal knife is TT. Category:Character Page